


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, M/M, im sorry the title is a short joke, king AU, prompt fills, tags and ratings will be in a/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, much like life, finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH Crew, T, fluff, 579 words, posted [here](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/139736577437/22-jerevin-3)

_Everyone_  was drunk.

 _Everyone_.

The heist had gone amazingly, especially considering it needed the full force of the Fake AH Crew behind it. So much could have gone wrong, and instead the floorboards of their cars were carpeted in gold bars and nobody even knew what to do with that kind of scratch.

For the time being, that money was being spent on shots half of them had never heard of, and most of the younger members daring each other to take flaming shots without blowing them out first. Gavin very quickly lost a lot of money to Michael.

Gavin was more than drunk enough to flirt.

And tonight the object of his affections was the newest member of their main six, who was nursing a glass of water after he misjudged how many jello shots one person was reasonably supposed to take.

“ _Hellloo_ , Lil J.” He had tried to be suave and slip onto the bar stool without Jeremy noticing, but that had failed rather miserably and he had to grip the bar to get onto the stool.

“You doing alright over there, Gav?” He laughed a little bit as Gavin’s eyes widened, clearly fearing he was going to fall off.

“M’fine!” He was not. Jeremy waved the bartender over to get a glass of water for Gavin.

“You coming to get cash to fork more of it over to Michael? Cause the answer is a hard no.”

“No, I came over here cause I _like_  you, silly.” Jeremy buried his face in his glass for a second to disguise the little flush creeping its way across his cheeks. “And I think _yooou_  like me too, yeah?” Gavin poked Jeremy’s arm with a slurred laugh.

“I- uh-” Jeremy did _not_ know how to flirt, especially with a drunk Gavin.

“Aaaa, lookit you, blushy J!” Gavin doodled swirls in the condensation of his glass with his finger absently. “You _do_  like me!”

“I- Yeah?”

“I know y’do. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. You get all sappy lookin’ like you wanna ask me out or somthin’.” He leaned a little closer, “I wouldn’t say no, you know? I like you. A lot.” Their shoulders were touching, and Gavin’s face was _so_  close. 

“Is- um, is this drunk you talking?” Jeremy was sure his face was flushed pink, and not from the shots.

“Nah. I like you plenty all the time. I don’t have to be drunk to wanna go on a date with you, just to ask.” Gavin sat a little straighter, taking his weight off of Jeremy. “I mean, if you don’t wanna, that’s ok. I’m not gonna be _mad_ or something silly like that.”

“No, no! I really do, I just wanted to make sure if it’s something you… actually want.” Gavin laughed a little, and Jeremy’s heart fluttered.

“Yeah. It is.”

“And I also, um, really want to kiss you but it might not be a good idea if you’re drunk and-” Gavin stopped him by crashing their lips together, carding his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. He tasted like sugar and rum and Jeremy just _melted_  into the kiss. He whined a little when Gavin pulled away, because it was too much and not enough and he just needed more.

“You gotta take me to dinner first if you want more.” Gavin threw him a little smile and took a sip of his water.

“How soon can I do that?”


	2. 32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King au (from holographdick on tumblr), G, 717 words, posted [here](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/141439008482/32-i-think-im-in-love-with-you-and-im)

              “Your Highness- Gavin?” Gavin turned to Jeremy’s quiet voice and gentle tap on the shoulder, smiling softly at how Jeremy still used his royal title even after the couple years Jeremy had been his guard. “May I- um,” Jeremy stared down at his balled fists for a second before looking back up, still avoiding Gavin’s eyes, “May I speak with you? Privately, if we can.”

               Gavin looked around the hallway they were in, people streaming silently by every now and again, nodding their heads slightly in reverence. “Absolutely, there should be a rather deserted room right around here somewhere.” He gestured for Jeremy to follow him, and he did, keeping close behind Gavin. Gavin tried a couple doors, finding people buried in books until finding a small, dark room filled with dusty books only Ryan, the castle’s healer, was known to read. Gavin drew back a curtain and tied it back, humming a bit at the light it let into the room.

               “Now, you wished to speak to me?” Gavin leaned up against a desk and folded his hands, smiling amicably. His face fell quickly, though, when he saw the troubled set in Jeremy’s brow. “Is something the matter?” His voice took on a horrified tone, “Have _I_ done something?”

               “No! No, nothing like that, I just…” Jeremy’s fingers twitched a bit and he turned away slightly, worrying his lip between his teeth. “I shouldn’t have bothered you, You- Gavin.”

               “Nonsense, I can tell you’re troubled, and I care about everyone in this castle. That includes you.” Jeremy met Gavin’s eyes for a half second, seeing the sincerity in them and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again.

               “I may… I-I’m…” Jeremy scoffed a bit, disgusted with his own inability to speak. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” He spit the words out like they hurt, quickly and a bit slurred, and it took Gavin a second to process them. A smile played at his lips and Jeremy felt a twinge in his chest, an odd mix of fondness and hurt. Gavin must be laughing at his confession, and this had gone as miserably as Jeremy had feared. His shoulders dropped and he took a step back to shield himself from the blow of Gavin’s words.

               “Why should you have cause to be terrified?”

               Jeremy couldn’t stop the bitter laugh that burst out of his mouth, “Because! I’m just a guard and you’re the _king_! It’s just…” He took a couple paces, “It’s just improper, and I shouldn’t have let it happen. My apologies, Your Highness.” Gavin took a step forward and laid a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, keeping his face as soft as he could.

               “Don’t apologize. You are allowed to feel the way you do here, I make sure of that.” Gavin knew well of Jeremy’s training, he had met the man that had forced him to be nothing more than a body for lords and kings to place in front of themselves for protection. He wanted nothing more than for everyone- especially Jeremy- to understand that was simply wrong; an inhumane way to treat people meant to protect and serve him.

               “And besides,” Gavin’s hand moved to cup Jeremy’s neck, and Jeremy nervously flicked his eyes between Gavin’s eyes and his lips, unsure of where Gavin was heading. “I’m almost certain I love you as well, so you needn’t be terrified.” Gavin could feel Jeremy gasp slightly and he chuckled lightly. “I think it might be wise if we take some time to figure this out, hm?” Jeremy nodded and swallowed thickly,

               “I think- I think it might be.” He chanced a grin, only to have it returned in kind by Gavin who used his leverage to press their foreheads together, still smiling brightly.

              “Can I expect to have a private dinner with you tonight?” Jeremy sucked in a hesitant breath before nodding, making Gavin smile brighter.

              “I would love to stay here, because when you pull back the curtains this room is _actually_ pleasant, but I believe we have a meeting to attend to. Shall we?” Jeremy looked a bit lost, and Gavin chuckled and gently tapped his arm. He started a bit and nodded emphatically.

              “Absolutely, Gavin.” And there wasn’t a moment’s hesitation in the name.


	3. 73. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH Crew, E, 1337 words, [some more](http://holographdick.tumblr.com/post/140356829864) nice holo art because I've sold my soul to the man's jerevin art, posted [here](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/141794947112/73-we-shouldnt-be-doing-this)

The yacht was the result of several heists, several heists _actually going well_ , and Geoff definitively declaring that the Fake AH crew needed a boat. Not just any boat, but the best, most luxurious party boat any person could privately own. Built in hot tub, champagne and cigars wherever you turned, gilded railings and captain’s wheel, only the best for him and his crew.

So, understandably, he was going to be ripshit when he didn’t even get to be on the boat for its maiden voyage.

Not that any of the crew cared, no, they were absolutely going to land a Titan on the boat, _fistfight_ in the hot tub and shoot fireworks off it. They didn’t break anything- or much of anything anyway. As the sun sank below the horizon and plunged the boat into darkness, most of the crew found their way inside the boat to continue the drinking and general rowdiness.

 _Most_ of the crew that is.

“Awful dark out here, darling.” Gavin purred, slipping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. He looked positively wicked in the soft blue light filtering out of the Jacuzzi, sultry little smirk plastered on his face.

“Great observation there, babe.” Gavin rolled his eyes and scooted even closer to his boyfriend.

“And everyone is inside getting bevved.”

“That they are.”

“So we’re all alone.”

“Yep.” Gavin stared at Jeremy over his sunglasses until his nonchalance broke with a little grin and he reached a hand up to bring their faces together. “Ok, I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” Jeremy pulled Gavin onto his lap and latched his lips to Gavin’s neck as Gavin carded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair.

“Nah, I want _you_ on my lap.” Jeremy pulled back, lips already a little red, eyebrow cocked. Gavin plucked his sunglasses off of his face and set them down beside Jeremy’s just outside the Jacuzzi.

“Why?”

“Cause you’re always worried about crushin’ me or something ridiculous like that, but here you can’t do that.”

“It is a valid concern, babe, you don’t weigh a damn thing.” Gavin laughed and rather deftly flipped them so that Jeremy was straddling his legs, making him yelp a little bit.

“I’m not made of glass, J, you are not heavy enough to break my legs.” Gavin stroked a hand down Jeremy’s chest and leaned up to kiss him. Jeremy sighed against Gavin’s lips as he dipped his fingers just below the waistband of Jeremy’s swim trunks, his other hand coming to pull their hips closer.

Jeremy gave a breathy laugh as their lips separated, “Yeah, but you’d whine that I was hurting your legs and it’d just kill the mood.” Gavin scoffed and pushed Jeremy a bit, getting a laugh out of the younger man when Gavin folded his arms with a pout. “Aw, sorry, Gav, you wanna get back to fucking in a hot tub?”

“I’d like to, yes.” Gavin kept pouting for a second before relenting and slipping his arms around Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy leaned down to press more kisses to Gavin’s neck, ignoring the salty taste of the water on his skin as best he could, making his way up to murmur in Gavin’s ear.

“How you wanna do this?” He gently took Gavin’s earlobe in his teeth, making him gasp softly before answering.

“Wasn’t thinking anythin’ too... involved, if you get me.” Jeremy hummed softly as a response and kept nosing into the curve of Gavin’s jaw.

“What _were_ you-” Jeremy’s question was cut off by a gasp as Gavin cupped his half hard cock through his swim trunks, Gavin grinning wildly. “Ah.”

“Yeah.” Gavin dived a hand below the waistband and surged forward to connect their lips in a fluid motion, tangling his other hand through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy didn’t much know what to do with his hands with Gavin’s hand wrapping around him and settled for gripping the edge of the hot tub, knuckles white. “Hey,” Gavin pulled back, a little offense in his tone, “You don’t just get to sit there while I jerk you off, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it, babe.” One of his hands stayed on the edge as Gavin worked Jeremy’s trunks down enough to properly wrap a hand around him, Jeremy’s other hand coming down to do the same. A bit of awkward shuffling and wiggling later, they were gently stroking each other, foreheads pressed together.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Jeremy panted, and Gavin pulled back with an incredulous look.

“What’re you _on_ about, love?” Jeremy’s hand had stopped, and Gavin was petulantly trying to get him to resume by canting his hips up slightly.

“Geoff would literally murder us for what’s going on right now. Like, if he found out we came in his hot tub we’d be dead meat.”

“Ugh, c’mon, don’t ruin the mood, he won’t know unless we tell ‘im, and we’re not gonna do that soooo….” Gavin finished his sentence with a little kiss to the corner of Jeremy’s mouth to lure him back into movement. The kisses migrated a bit to be proper kisses, still sweet and cute, and Gavin pulled back from each one with a smile playing at his lips. “Here, love, lemme make it easier for you.” Gavin pulled their hips closer and took the both of them in hand, free hand coming to cup Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy let out a low groan as Gavin’s hand started moving, hands tightening on the edge of the hot tub.

“ _Fuuuck,_ babe, that feels…”

“Yeah?” Gavin gave a lopsided grin and canted his hips up, increasing the friction between them and making Jeremy jerk up into his hand with a moan. Gavin brought Jeremy’s face closer with the hand cupping his neck, connecting their lips with a soft, “Keep movin’ your hips.”

And Jeremy obeyed, rocking his hips and moaning against Gavin’s mouth, hands eventually coming to clutch Gavin closer. His hips lost their rhythm eventually, Gavin’s hand firm and even over the both of them.

“Gav- gonna- _fuck­-_ ” Jeremy gasped out, head dropping down to rest on Gavin’s shoulder as he started to tremble a little.

“Come on then, love, come for me.” Gavin purred smoothly in Jeremy’s ear, words thick and rich like honey with the way they dripped from his mouth. Gavin tightened his hand around their cocks and sped up, jaw clenching as he felt himself approach the edge. He felt Jeremy tense and shake, and the soft huffs of his breath washing over his neck. Gavin buried his own face in the crook of Jeremy’s neck as he started to moan, high and whining and finally his hand faltered as he brought himself to come.

They were quiet for a few beats, listening to nothing but the other breathe, the blood rushing through their ears and the muffled cheers of their crew members inside as undoubtedly one of them (Michael, statistically speaking) downed half a bottle of something for far too little money than the stunt was worth.

“So… we should definitely do that again.” Jeremy volunteered quietly as he sat up more, wiggling his trunks back to his waist.

“I agree, I basically live to piss Geoff off.” Gavin grinned as Jeremy groaned and let his head roll back.

“You’re the worst.”

“Yeah, but I’m your worst.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Gav!”

“Of course not, I was trying to be cheeky!” They stared at each other for a moment before Gavin surged forward to press a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, sending him back a bit and nearly toppling him into the water. Gavin caught him with a quick arm around his waist and smiled softly. “Love you.” Gavin was quiet, shockingly sincere for him, and it was a glimpse of the Gavin that didn’t ever really come out in public, the lovey one who woke up with messy hair and clinging to pillows and boyfriends and the occasional cat that got caught in the crossfire.

Jeremy was very glad to see him, “Love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for posting porn on Easter.


	4. 70. “You’re so beautiful.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH crew, G, 1372 words, pure fucking fluff, written for holo because the man loves him some body love, and I just can't say no. Posted [here](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/142158280332/70-youre-so-beautiful).

Gavin liked taking mornings slow. He was a light sleeper, and woke up with the sun, and since the crew rarely met before noon, he had the whole morning to himself. While it was nice to enjoy it with a warm mug of tea when he was single, now that he had a boyfriend he much preferred to spend those quiet mornings wrapped up in bed with him. Sometimes they’d talk idly and watch the dust drift by in the stripes of light from the blinds, sometimes they’d lay there quietly with faces buried in chests and hair, and sometimes they’d make love, letting the warm light fall on their bodies. No matter what, they’d find a way to enjoy it.

This morning was no different.

Gavin had settled himself on Jeremy’s lap, nuzzling softly into his neck and pressing kisses there while Jeremy laughed softly, cradling his head close.

“You’re cute, babe.” Jeremy ran his hand through Gavin’s hair and Gavin hummed in response, continuing to kiss Jeremy’s neck softly.

“So’re you.” Gavin mumbled as he sat up, dragging his hands down Jeremy’s chest with an appreciative grin. He absolutely loved how strong Jeremy was, and all the ways he used his strength, from pulling Gavin out of harm’s way to scooping him off the couch when he dozed off in front of the tv to pinning his arms to the bed and stopping him from moving. He furrowed his brow when Jeremy didn’t respond, just looked away for a second and bit his lip.

Gavin kept going and inched Jeremy’s shirt up a bit, smiling softly until Jeremy tugged the hem back down with a somewhat pained look on his face.

“J?” Jeremy wouldn’t look Gavin in the eye until he reached forward to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over the skin. “You doing ok?” The question was rhetorical, Gavin knew well he wasn’t. Jeremy had always had some issues with his body, so much so that the first time they went to have sex, they just ended up having a very soft and tentative conversation about how they felt about themselves and what they were comfortable with. The hesitance had eased off in recent months, and Jeremy now felt relatively comfortable with Gavin, but-

The heist. That had to have been where the issues had cropped up again. Gavin remembered well in the chopper how Caleb had tried to convince him to take his shirt off so he could ensure the spots of blood on his shirt were not in fact Jeremy’s blood, and he had to eventually give in with most of the crew in the vehicle.

Gavin let his fingers coast lightly over Jeremy’s arms, sympathetic set in his brow. “Hey.” Gavin’s voice was low and soft, trying to calm Jeremy. He could feel the tension in Jeremy’s body and he wanted to help Jeremy get rid of it.

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, yeah?” Jeremy gave a false sounding laugh that made Gavin’s chest twinge.

“Of course, Gav.”

“ _Everything_ about you.” That was where Jeremy broke, hands coming to cover himself a little more.

“I…”

Gavin sighed softly and played with the hem of his soft night shirt, “Darling, can I get this off you?” He knew it was somewhat of a bold request, and wasn’t sure if Jeremy would allow it. He hesitated, hands balling up and eyes cast away from Gavin. “It’s just me here, it’s alright.”

“… Go ahead.” Gavin cocked an eyebrow to make sure he was really ok with it and he nodded a bit. Gavin dived down to his hips, pushing up the shirt and following it with kisses until it was over his head. Gavin topped it off with a kiss to Jeremy’s nose, making him giggle lightly.

“You’re still cute, Gav.”

“You’re so beautiful.” Gavin spoke the words with such conviction that they had Jeremy’s jaw dropping and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Gavin…”

“I’mean it. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Gavin tucked into the curve of Jeremy’s neck, softly kissing the skin and softly murmuring in his ear. “First of all, you’re bloody cute. You’re so smiley and sweet, even though we have such fucked up, shite lives. You never let it get to you.”

Gavin moved his kisses and his praise down a bit, “You’re so fit too. You could probably carry half the damn crew in those arms of yours.” He let his voice drop to a cheeky stage whisper, “I like that you only carry me, though.” Gavin caught the tentative hints of a smile on Jeremy’s lips. “But they’re soft too, so you can use ‘em to be gentle, like I know you are.” Gavin pressed a couple errant kisses to the arms he spoke so highly of as Jeremy lightly wrapped his arms around the skinny Brit.

Gavin’s face lit up as he did, cooing softly, “I always feel safe here in your arms. I don’t know when else I feel safe, not with my life bein’ like it is, but I know here I am safe.” Jeremy’s hands slipped to Gavin’s waist with a hushed, “Babe…”

Gavin didn’t miss a beat. “And you’re so steady, and when you’re holdin’ my waist it’s like…” He took a second to properly articulate what he felt, “Like you’re totally surrounding me. Like there’s nothing but me and you in the whole world. And when we’re at a meeting, and you have your arm around me, sometimes it even gets hard to pay attention.” Gavin chuckles a little, “Which I know Geoff hates.” Gavin could have stayed there all morning- all day- all _week_ , but he just had so much more to say about his love. So he broke the spell and wriggled free, slipping down to nibble at Jeremy’s stomach. It was his biggest insecurity and coincidentally Gavin’s favorite part of him.

“I love your stomach, J, it’s just…” He sighed, “It’s perfect.”

“No, it’s not. I need to-” Gavin cut him off with a look. He would _not_ be allowed to talk bad about himself, not now.

“You don’t need to change a thing. Because, god, darling, it’s soft and sweet and just so _you_ I don’t even know how to describe it. I love it when we curl up on the couch and you let me lay on you, and I can feel you breathe. It’s so nice. Calm. Lovely.” Gavin spent some time quietly praising Jeremy’s stomach with his kisses, nipping at the slight pudge at his hips and making him wriggle with a pleased little noise that made Gavin’s heart soar. But he kept moving, past Jeremy’s boxers to kiss at his thighs.

“An’ mmh, Jeremy, I love your thighs, cause they never fail to help you drag my ass up the stairs when the elevator breaks for the third time this month, and they don’t fail when we’re makin’ love and my legs have turned to mush, and they _definitely_ don’t fail when Jack makes us do those stupid runs for cardio or whatever she says those are for.” Jeremy lets out an honest to god laugh, because they both remember the time Jeremy was first roped into one of the mandatory ‘Fake AH fitness’ sessions (Jack was working on securing copyright) and how he had almost quit the crew then and there out of disbelief.

“There’s gotta be someone there to lap you guys, right?” Gavin straightened up to see a bright smile on Jeremy’s face and he could have cried at the sight. It was always just so good to see him happy after the moments of doubt.

“Absolutely, and someone to offer to go into one of those posh Vinewood smoothie shops and get us all some crazy drink for more than fruit and yogurt really should cost, and even pass them out.”

“Was it ‘like a soccer mom’ that Geoff said?”

“Yes, because I almost smacked him for calling my boyfriend a soccer mom.” The both laughed for a bit before Gavin slid up to rest on Jeremy’s chest, fingers lightly over his heart to feel it beat.

“Gav?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.” Gavin didn’t need to ask why.


	5. 64- Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, gen (woah I know), vaguely inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6118268/chapters/14023448) jeremwood fic, and taken from [this](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/142026853812/75-dates-fic-meme) list.

“Sooo, what’re you doin’, J?” Gavin hopped up on the counter, trying to take up as little of Jeremy’s work space as possible.

“Well, I know you’re a smart man, Gav, I’ll let you figure out what I’m doing based off the fact that I’ve had butter out for a half hour and- excuse you-” Jeremy brushed Gavin’s leg out of the way to get at a drawer, “that I’m, you know, getting my apron on clue you in.”

Gavin deflated with a litttle pout, “Don’t be a prick, I just wanna know what you’re making.”

Jeremy straightened up, looking up from the knot tied at his waist to grin up at his boyfriend, “Since you asked, making something for Ryan’s birthday tomorrow.” Gavin bounced and kicked his feet a little bit, careful not to slam his heel into the cabinets.

“Aw, love, _yes_ I love it when you make stuff for him cause you always make a lot.” They both laughed, remembering the first time Jeremy brought in a batch of cookies and half of them were gone before anyone but Ryan got to touch them.

“Yeah well, he does get first crack at it. You know, it _is_  gonna be his birthday.” 

Gavin gave a little shrug, “Sure, but you live with me, I can lure you into making anything with the promise of kisses.”

“Not true!” Jeremy folded his arms, brow set. He was _not_ that easy to win over.

“Yes it is, and you know it. Who convinced you to make an extra cake just for us for my birthday?”

“... You did.” He didn’t sound happy about it.

“And you remember what happened afterwards?”

“I do.” He was decidedly happier about that.

“I rest my case. Anyways, what are you even makin’ him?” Jeremy didn’t say anything, just pointed at the recipe he had. Gavin slid off the counter and leaned his chin on Jeremy’s head, cooing softly.

“Oh, J, he’s gonna _love_  peach cobbler, he said somethin’ about his mom making it and how he hadn’t had it in ages.” Jeremy looked up, dislodging Gavin’s head to grin at him.

“I do know what I’m doing when it comes to baking. You wanna help?”

“If you don’t think I’ll muck it up or something, yeah!” Gavin’s bright smile had Jeremy laughing softly and reaching up to pull Gavin down for a kiss.

“Nothing you can do that I can’t fix, babe, so grab yourself an apron- it completes the look, you have to do it, I don’t make the rules- and we’ll get started.”


	6. 80. “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH Crew, E, 2502 words, trans!gav for lovenfluff because he loves his golden trans son, posted here

They said I love you before they ever had sex.

It’s not that it took them all that long to have sex, no, it’s just that Jeremy blurted out the words over dinner on their third date. He turned bright red, burying his face in his hands until Gavin laughed and pried a hand away from his face to say it back, tangling their fingers together.

That was four months ago.

Now, Jeremy dragged Gavin to bed, tossing him down onto the soft sheets and clambering on top of him, the both of them giggling in between kisses. They were just a bit drunk, having had a beer or two with the crew at the end of the day, celebrating that they had gotten their heist planning done and just had to wait for any attention from the planning to die down before they could pull off their hit… and then they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other, not even breaking their kiss when Gavin opened the door to his apartment with a fumbling hand.

“Shit, J,” Gavin cracked a lopsided grin, hands thrown over his head and pulling his shirt up just a bit, “No idea you were into roughhousing in bed.” Gavin could almost feel his eyes roll and snorted.

“Shut up, Gavin, god.” By the laugh bubbling out of his throat, Gavin guessed he didn’t want anything of the sort. “We’ll talk kink later.”

“Oh?” Jeremy had straightened up to take his shirt off, tossing it to the side where he _might_ remember to pick it up later. Gavin cooed a bit and ran his hands along Jeremy’s chest as his muscles moved beneath the skin.

“Yeah, I mean, you might be one kinky son of a bitch and that’s _super_ cool with me but you know. Let’s give it a trial run first?”

Gavin shrugged as much as he could and reached to wrap a hand around the back of Jeremy’s neck, “Not a bad idea at all, darling.” He pulled Jeremy closer for just a brief second to connect their lips before letting him sit back up to unbutton Gavin’s shirt. He took his time, popping each button almost torturously slow and eventually helping Gavin to sit up and take it off.

“Oh!” Gavin froze, eyes wide. Jeremy’s eyes were glued to his chest, and Gavin could feel an embarrassed flush creep onto his cheeks. He had been so caught up in the moment he had all but forgotten about the scars.

“Yeah, I uh-” _Fuck._ “You might’ve, uh, figured it out, cause of the scars and all, but…” Gavin took a breath, trying not to be as awkward as he felt. “I’m trans.”

Jeremy shook his head as if to clear it, looking a bit like he was in a daze. “Oh, no! No, Gav it wasn’t even about that, it was just that the, uh, the nipple piercings were a surprise.” Gavin felt a wave of relief wash over him, letting a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s kind of crazy the stuff you do when you’re 19 and have _money_ for the first time in ever.” Gavin hesitated, pulling his arms a little closer. “Look, um, if- if that changes anything I’m alright with that because-” He stopped when Jeremy started to laugh a little.

“Gavin, how can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you? It doesn’t change a thing about how much I love you.” Jeremy ran a couple fingers down Gavin’s face and trailed them to place his hand over Gavin’s heart. He skated his thumb over the skin and chest hair, sweet smile on his face. Gavin started turning pink and dodged his eyes.

“Love...” Jeremy grinned and leaned down to press kisses all over Gavin’s face, making the older giggle and playfully fight back. But Jeremy, the decidedly stronger of the two, kept Gavin pinned with just the hand on his chest and moved his kisses down Gavin’s neck. So Gavin just laid back and let it happen, let Jeremy work his lips across his skin. Gavin threaded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair and pulled him closer, getting a little chuckle out of him.

“Hey, uh, what are you… alright with?” Jeremy was quiet, pulling back and breaking Gavin’s grip in his hair.

Gavin chewed at his lip for a second before answering, “Most anythin’ really. Anything that feels good, I’m into.”

“Awesome.” Jeremy gave a lopsided grin and kissed at the curve of his jaw, sliding his hand up to tangle in Gavin’s hair. “I have _plans_.”

“Oh, do you now, love?” Jeremy nodded and connected their lips, pairing the kiss with a roll of his hips. Gavin whimpered a little against Jeremy’s lips, hands struggling to find purchase in the sheets.

“Mmhm. And they involve making you feel _very_ good.” Jeremy shimmied down a little, pressing kisses all over Gavin’s chest and making the lad squirm with a cute little whine. He flicked his eyes up to see Gavin’s head tossed back, lips parted and Jeremy’s face lit up. Gavin had seemed so nervous and that had melted away so he could just enjoy himself. Jeremy slid his hands to Gavin’s waist, keeping his hips still to avoid getting kicked as he laved his tongue over Gavin’s nipple. Gavin let out a rather undignified squeal and arched his back, hands flying to Jeremy’s hair and pulling _hard._

“Shit, babe, are you ok?” Jeremy pulled back in an instant, eyes flicking up to Gavin’s face.

“Don’t stop and I’ll be fine.” Gavin was breathless, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Jeremy gave a breathy laugh and dropped his head a bit.

“You’re just… hands-on. Good to know.”

“Is… is that bad?” Gavin propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jeremy, worried little furrow to his brow.

“No, I just know that pulling doesn’t mean stop.” Jeremy smiled softly, watching as a little smile spread across Gavin’s face. He surged up to a kiss, quick and sweet and went back to his task, making Gavin fall back to the bed with a little moan. Gavin’s hands tangled back in Jeremy’s hair and tugged experimentally, sighing at the moan that rumbled across his skin. Jeremy bit and tugged at the golden bar lightly, getting a little whimper out of Gavin. Despite this being his first time sleeping with Gavin, Jeremy quickly fell in love with the sound of his moans and he wanted _more_. He kissed his way down Gavin’s chest, quickly teasing his lips over Gavin’s little belly button piercing, glittering diamond set into it. He stopped at Gavin’s belt, looking up to get confirmation that what he was about to do was alright. Gavin nodded a bit and Jeremy pulled his belt off deftly.

“Any other piercings I should know about?” He cocked an eyebrow up at Gavin, who took a lip between his teeth to think.

“Uh, had a nose piercing but don’t wear it now. Otherwise, no.” Gavin sighed as Jeremy started to work his jeans off, casting them aside and diving back down to nuzzle into Gavin’s happy trail. He squirmed at the sensation, running his hand through Jeremy’s hair in an almost calming repetition. Jeremy pushed Gavin’s legs up a bit, moving his kisses to Gavin’s thighs and hooking his hands in the waistband of Gavin’s boxer briefs.

“Fuck, baby doll, I love you so much.” Jeremy murmured, still kissing along Gavin’s thighs.

“’Baby doll?’ That’s new. Kinda like it.” Gavin ground his hips into the bed. “Like it more if you kept going.”

“Don’t rush me.” Jeremy’s voice was as calm as before, and the near order came as a shock in the soft tone. He pulled Gavin’s boxer briefs off, though, and gave a little appreciative sigh as he tossed the garment aside. There was a soft thud as silicone met drywall and Gavin shot up, rapidly looking between the noise and Jeremy.

“Hey! Maybe don’t be down there bungin’ my dick about!” Gavin threw up his hands a bit and shot an incredulous look to Jeremy.

“Sorry, babe, thing had more weight behind it then I realized. I promise to take very good care of your dick from now on.”

“You better. S’posed to last me forever.” He grumbled a bit and lowered down a little.

“I’ll make sure it will. Now, you gonna let me eat you out?” Gavin perked up considerably, and a laugh couldn’t help but make its way out of Jeremy’s throat. “So that’s a yes?”

“Goddamn, I love you.” Gavin sighed as he fell back to the bed, followed quickly by a gasp as soft lips met his slit. “Fuck! Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I’ve barely started, baby doll.” The new name sent a little shudder through Gavin’s stomach and he dug his head into the pillow, canting his hips up.

“Get to it then.”

“Gladly.” Gavin let out a little fluttery moan as Jeremy cupped his thighs and laved his tongue over Gavin’s folds, broad, warm and pointedly avoiding his clit. He was just warming Gavin up, though by the little noises he was making; soft, cute whines, he was plenty warmed up. Gavin tangled his fingers in Jeremy’s hair, best as he could in the short strands and bucked up against the careful attention, silently asking for more. Jeremy made a low noise, sending shocks through Gavin’s body and making his thighs shake and whimpers fall from his lips.

“You’re so noisy, babe.” Jeremy pulled back with a chuckle and kissed at Gavin’s thighs, running his hands all up and down Gavin’s legs.

“Yeah, been told that before. Neighbors don’t mind much.”

“I like it.” They locked eyes for a second before Jeremy spoke again, “Like to know when I’m doing good.”

“Well,” Gavin swallowed thickly, working past the loss of sensation between his legs, “keep going and you get to hear more.” Jeremy didn’t respond, just dove back down to run the tip of his tongue lightly up to Gavin’s clit, keeping his touch teasing and light. Gavin squeaked and ground his hips down, tightening his hand.

“ _Yes_ , fuck, just like that, love!” Gavin’s other hand went to run shakily through his hair and across his chest before fisting in the pillow underneath his head. Jeremy didn’t obey, though, going back to the long, slow movements of before. “God, y’ such a fuck- fuckin’ tease, J…” He was only further proven by Jeremy’s fingers lightly teasing at his entrance, testing pushing the tip of a finger in. Gavin gasped sharply, and Jeremy stopped till he moaned out a breathy ‘ _more_ ’. He hummed a bit and pushed a single finger in, lapping gently at Gavin’s clit as he did. Gavin pulsed lightly around his finger and whimpered a little as Jeremy started to pump his finger slowly.

“Ah! Nnh, you’re soo… _good_ … “Gavin sighed the last word, reverence tinging his voice. He used the hand in Jeremy’s hair as leverage, canting his hips up and burying Jeremy’s face deeper in him. Jeremy took in stride, prodding his tongue in along with his finger. Gavin squealed at the sensation, short nails scraping at Jeremy’s scalp. Jeremy tensed a bit; Gavin’s tugging had started to actually hurt, and Gavin pulled off. He drew his hand back with a guilty whine and a repentant ‘sorry, love.’ Jeremy pulled back too, eyes hooded as he flicked his gaze up towards Gavin.

“No problem, baby doll.” He kept up the work of his finger, steady and firm as he pressed kisses to Gavin’s stomach, spreading his wetness along the skin. Gavin reached down to slowly swipe a thumb across Jeremy’s lips, the both of them breathing heavily. The sound was almost too loud in the room, only swallowed by the downy comforter Gavin was laid on.

“Love you.” Gavin cooed softly, and Jeremy almost couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing through his ears.

“Love you too, babe.” He slurred the words, drunk with the sweat and the sex thick in the air. He kissed his way down and slipped a second finger into Gavin, fluttering his fingers a bit before curling them. He took Gavin’s clit in his lips, suckling gently and getting moans out of Gavin that rang in his ears.

“Je-Jeremy- I’m… ah!” The keen gasp drew Jeremy’s attention up to where Gavin was coasting his hands over the nipple piercings, occasionally stopping to tug at the bars and whimper. “’m so close…” The words came like a plea, trailing off at the end. Jeremy didn’t ease up to respond, just sped up his tongue and fingers until Gavin was whimpering and shaking, thighs closing in on Jeremy’s head.

Gavin comes with a lot of fanfare, Jeremy learned quickly as Gavin tore at the sheets and nearly screamed his pleasure out, voice warbling. Jeremy continued to gently work at Gavin till he had stopped pulsing around his fingers. Gavin’s body went slack and he sighed out a pleased little noise as Jeremy withdrew his fingers.

“Je-sus, love, haven’t come that hard in _ages_.” Gavin’s voice was a little husky for his screaming, and it just made the sight of his blissed out, just-fucked face all the sexier. Jeremy chuckled and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, kissing the side of Gavin’s knee absently.

“Glad to not let you down.” Gavin made an incredulous little noise and tried to push up onto his forearms to no avail.

“You could never disappoint me, lovely J.” Gavin stretched out a hand and made little grabby fists at him. “C’mere.” Jeremy quickly clambered up the bed, pausing to strip his jeans off and kick them off the bed. Gavin drew him into a kiss, swallowing his protests citing what he was _just_ doing. Jeremy pulled away first, looking over Gavin softly.

“Damn, you’re good looking. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Sap.” Gavin cracked a sly grin and Jeremy pushed him away with a scoff. “No, darling, I love how sappy you are, I’m sorry.” He pulled Jeremy into his arms and pressed an apology kiss to his temple. Jeremy relented after a second and pulled Gavin close. Gavin buried his head into Jeremy’s chest, humming softly at the warmth.

“Hey, Jeremy?” Gavin’s voice was quiet, and Jeremy knew he was serious, because Gavin rarely used his full name.

“Mmm?”

“Thanks for not being an ass about…” He gestured to his body, “This.” Jeremy laughed softly and Gavin pulled back to cock an eyebrow. “What?”

“You don’t have to thank me for not being an asshole, Gavin.”

“Yeah, don’t _have_ to but… but you could have been. I guess I’m just thankin’ you for being good to me.”

“Of course, babe. Love you too much to be anything but.” Jeremy ran a soothing hand through Gavin’s hair, pressing kisses to his forehead softly.

“Sooo, J… is now when we talk kink?”


	7. 5. things you didn't say at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M, warnings for drug use and smoking, some sort of au? posted here

Jeremy really has no fucking clue how he ends up in the club alone.

His friends- well ‘friends’, let’s all agree to be honest here, they were shitty people- had fucked off somewhere, probably with a group of giggling drunk girls that were going to regret waking up next to them. So he’s alone, in a club, _in a foreign country_ , which just might be his worst nightmare. Too loud, too dark, not good.

Jeremy also has no clue why when all he wants to do is sit at the bar alone and have some overpriced drink he lets himself be chatted up and dragged to the dance floor by some skinny guy who’s a little too hopped up on something to be safe. Or why he ends up dancing with him, or lets the slurred ‘ _name’s Gavin’_ send a shiver down his spine. He doesn’t know why he lets Gavin kiss him with a pill on his tongue, and why he keeps kissing him after that (the drugs _probably_  have something to do with that one).

All he knows is that he goes home with Gavin, wakes up sore and with a headache, and has the most awkward breakfast of his life, where he watches as Gavin almost taps his cigarette ash into his tea. He considers letting him do it too, just for the hell of it, but at the last second he reaches over and moves the mug away. They don’t talk during breakfast, they barely talk at all until Jeremy’s about to leave and Gavin stops him to give him his number and an invitation to meet up, saying that last night was fun and he’d like to do it again.

And somehow Jeremy finds himself back in the same club, with Gavin grinding against him and buying him drinks and purring in his ear, and they do it all again. The drugs, the drinks, the sex.

The next morning is as awkward as the first, but this time they try to talk. Gavin’s too hungover to say anything coherent. But it’s endearing the way he tries. He leaves with the same invitation, and a stolen kiss as he left. Maybe it was a good idea, maybe it wasn’t. It leaves a tingle on his lips for hours.

They do it again. And again. And again.

And they get to a point where they skip the club and Jeremy just comes over and they fall into bed together and holy _fuck_ does it feel right. Gavin’s a good lay when he’s sober too, maybe even better (he sure as shit doesn’t drop the lube as much) and when they’re done Gavin doesn’t roll over and sleep, no, he lets Jeremy curl up next to him as he lazily smokes.

Jeremy doesn’t smoke, but he could fall in love with the taste on Gavin’s tongue.

He does.

Then he falls in love with Gavin.

One time he tells himself he’s gonna ask Gavin out, on a date, like, a real date, not clubbing, and his throat closes up before he can get the words out. He does that four more times in a row.

He wants to let it slip during sex- and what other time does he have to do it, really?- but there’s something so disarming about the way Gavin coos and purrs that he can’t think straight and just lets Gavin work his magic.

It’s been three months since that first night. Jeremy’s head over heels. Thinks too much about calling Gavin late at night to tell him. Wants to text him, confess everything. How in the mornings it’s all he can hope that Gavin calls and how he just _knows_ Gavin won’t love him back unless he’s high but he doesn’t care if it means he can hear the words ‘I love you, Jeremy’ fall from his lips even once.

But he never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mix ecstacy and alcohol kids its not good for you (thanks @ NSA for not busting down my door I am a humble writer)


	8. 29.  You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T, college au, jeremy is a dumb gay baby help this poor thing

It had been a week since Gavin kissed him.

And in that week, Jeremy had faked sick, skipped class, ‘broken’ his phone, deleted Gavin’s number, tried to do something resembling a combat roll (he had forgotten more than he thought from gymnastics), used Matt as a human shield, used _Trevor_  as a human shield, and dived into a bush, all to avoid Gavin.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gavin, or didn’t enjoy the kiss, no, exactly the opposite. He was madly in love with the Brit and couldn’t, just _couldn’t_  let him know. They were on totally different levels- fuck, they weren’t even in the same _building!_  Gavin was fancy and popular and foreign and hot and- and besides, what stock could he put in a drunk kiss from a notorious flirt? Gavin probably made out with like, six other people that night.

So when Jeremy got a text from him the next morning that simply read ‘ _hey, wanna meet up?’_  it took all his willpower not to drown his phone in the sink because no, just no, he could not engage this because it was gonna end up giving him a taste of the greatest goddamn thing he’d ever had and then rip it all away.

(He said all this aloud to Matt, who called him a dramatic idiot.)

So the worst week of his LIFE goes by, and while it’s tough, he’s prepared to avoid one man for the entire rest of his academic career here if it meant not having to confront his feelings for Gavin and how they could just simply could not be.

And then Gavin cornered him in the dining hall, which despite it being busy as fuck and huge, presented him no opportunities to escape.

_Shit._

“Hey, Lil J!” The nickname made Jeremy’s heart freeze and melt all at the same time, and he wished to god he could just disappear and go be a hermit or something.

“Uh. Hey.” Gavin cocked his head a little at the cool reception but burst out into a smile that genuinely hurt Jeremy with how bright it was.

“What you been up to since the party, I’ve barely heard from you.” Gavin got a sly look in his eye and leaned a little closer, ducking his head and dropping his voice. “You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Sorry about that.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were tryin’ to ignore me.” Gavin grinned again, ever the optimist.

Jeremy's face and heart fell, and he felt like an utter, total, piece of shit. “That’s the thing. I... have been trying to ignore you.” 

And the _look_  of hurt and betrayal and confusion that spread across Gavin’s face... He wanted to get up and leave but that could only make it worse.

“I don’t understand... I thought it was pretty clear I was into you. Thought it was pretty clear you were into me.”

“I didn’t trust that just because drunk you liked making out with me that sober you would want anything to do with me.” Jeremy looked down at his hands, feeling sick to his stomach.

“And what did me texting you constantly tell you?”

“That I’m an idiot who can’t deal with his feelings? That you’re popular and flirty and hot and I didn’t want to fall in love with you if that wasn’t something you wanted so I just... didn’t give myself the chance? That I should have done _this_ a week ago?” Jeremy pulled out his phone, tapped out a quick text and waited, nervous smile on his face. A few seconds later, Gavin pulled out his phone, grinning as he read the message.

**i’d love to meet up. When are you free?**

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/)\- you can send prompts to keep this going! I got these prompts from [these](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/140198009652/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) [two](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/post/140198000392/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) lists but honestly just send me what ya like I'll write for it.


End file.
